


Clichés

by Everyforkedroad



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, CMBYN writing challenge, Call me by your name, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Post Novel, Post canon, cliches, cmbyn hearteyes challenge, elio is in the mood for love, elio likes to overuse cliches, oliver's just trying to read, prompt: biting, prompt: phone ringing, silliness, tumblr writing challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyforkedroad/pseuds/Everyforkedroad
Summary: In which Elio is in the mood for love. Read only if you are in the mood for silly.Written for the CMBYN Hearteyes Writing Challenge (Tumblr)





	Clichés

Oliver reclined on the settee, one foot dangling over the curved arm, the other tapping lightly on the ground. He pressed his reading glasses up to the bridge of his nose, a shaft of afternoon light falling over the book he held.  I was in a wicked, metaphorical kind of mood and sauntered over to him, climbing onto his lap, forcing him to set the book aside.

“I’m trying to read,” he said, with mock exasperation.

“I couldn’t dream of reading. I only have eyes for you.” I waggled my eyebrows at him.

“Please don’t start that.”

“Your voice is music to my ears.”

“That’s just plain trite.”

“ _I feel the earth move under my feet/I feel the sky tumbling down---_ ”

Oliver’s face broke into a grin. “You’re singing now?

“ _\---tumbling down._ ”

“Kill me now.”

“Love bites, baby.”

“Are we vampires? That’d be something, because I think I just died of second-hand embarrassment.”

“If I have to die, let me die of love.”

“Oh, good, at least we’ve graduated to hyperbole.”

Somewhere, in our apartment, the phone rang. Most likely Manuel who’d promised to call us about dinner at the weekend.

“Thank god for the interruption. If you could just move a little to the...no, no, not like that,” he groaned when I ground down against his groin. “Elio, I should answer that.”

“Let the world fall down around us.”

“ _Elio…_ ”

“I’m in the mood for love.”

“Now really, this thing you have for clichés, it’s downright---”

I grabbed Oliver’s face with both hands, the phone ringing once more before going silent.

“Light of my life, light of the world, that’s what you are to me,” I whispered.

A tiny gasp escaped his lips. I nodded triumphantly, as if to say, _you liked that one, didn’t you?_ His eyes fell to my mouth, the pink tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips and I resisted the urge to punch the air. I knew what would come next.

“I guess...I guess they can just leave a message.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Pure silliness. Thank you for reading!


End file.
